


Mercy

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka





	1. Chapter 1

Archer pins the human down, her knife raised above. She hesitates, her hand shaking, as tears form. “I… can’t do it,” Archer sighs, her shoulders fall as she sits back. The human scrambles away from her as she sheaths her knife. “I’m sorry,” Archer says, burying her head in her hands, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have scared you. Please… please forgive me.” “You’re… not going to hurt me?” the human asks, still cautious. “No,” Archer shakes her head, “I can’t. I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

Confused, “Y-yes,” the human says, carefully walking closer to her. The monster’s ears follow the sounds she makes, and it turns their head, but never looks at her. “What are you going to do now?” Archer reaches around for her staff. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!” Flowey yells. Archer finds her staff and stands up, dusting herself off. “I can’t do it,” she sighs. Flowey throws his vines in the air, “After everything that’s happened to you. After what happened LAST TIME, you’re still letting them live?” Flowey shakes his head, “You’re hopeless.” He disappears into the ground. The human stares at the spot the flower disappeared. Archer sighs, “Do forgive him. He’s… I’m not sure why he’s mad. Are you hungry?” The human nod, but when the monster doesn’t react, she says, “Y-yes.”

Archer smiles. “Come with me then,” she says heading home. She hears footsteps following. “I haven’t introduced myself yet have I? Sorry. My name is Archer.” “Um… I’m Olivia,” she says, still a bit nerves. “Olivia?” Archer says, tilting her head a bit, “That’s a very pretty name.” Olivia smiles, rubbing her arm, embarrassed. An awkward silence follows as Olivia watches Archer. She notices her ears move quite a bit, but she never seems to look around. Before she can build up the courage to ask why, they come to a small house.

“Welcome,” Archer says as Olivia enters, “Please, make yourself at home. I’ll see what I can make for food.” Archer heads to the kitchen as Olivia looks around the living room. Nearly everything is lining the walls. The dinning table is along the wall in front of the kitchen, bookcases stand on either side of a cozy fireplace, and a large chair sits in front of the fireplace. She walks over to one of the bookcases. “101 facts about snails,” she says with a chuckle, reading the title of the first book she sees. Between the two bookcases, there are all sorts of different books. From children’s stories to book you’d see in a school to joke books. “My mom loved to read,” Archer says, making Olivia jump, dropping the book she was holding. “I-I’m sorry,” she says, picking up the book. Archer laughs, “I’m just glad they’ll get some use again. I’m sure you have quite a few questions. I’ll do my best to answer.”

Sitting at the table, Archer pours some tea. Handing a cup to Olivia, “So what would like to ask?” Olivia fidgets with her cup, “Where am I?” Archer take a sip, “You are in the ruins of the Underground. The Underground is the home of monsters.” “Monsters?” Olivia asks. Archer nods. “Why did you attack me?” she asks. Archer’s ears fold down as she sighs, “I shouldn’t have. You are not the first human to fall. You’re the fourth, actually. The first was my sister, but she became very sick. The second went home, and the third… well the third one is the reason why. He killed so many monsters. He killed my mom, and almost killed me.” Archer moves the hair away from her eyes and turns to Olivia. Olivia’s eyes go wide. “I was angry,” Archer continues, “And scared, but that is no excuse. I am sorry.” “He…he did that to you?” Archer nods. Olivia stares at her tea, fidgeting with the cup. “May I ask a question?” Archer says. “Um… sure,” Olivia says. “What brings you to the Underground?” she asks. Olivia turns to see Archer staring blankly at the wall, her ear turned to listen. “I’m not sure,” she says, “I was traveling with my family, and we were separated in a storm. I found a cave but didn’t see the hole.” “I see,” Archer says with a nod, “Then you will be wanting to go home?” “Yes,” Olivia says still watching the strange cat monster. “Very well,” Archer says standing up, “You may want to eat and rest a bit. The underground is not large, but it may take some time to get through, and you must be tired from everything that has happened.” Olivia begins to protest, but her stomach grumbles loudly. Her cheeks turn red as Archer laughs softly. “Dinner should be ready soon,” Archer says heading to the kitchen.

After dinner, Archer shows Olivia to the spare room, “Rest here, and when you are ready, I will show you the way home.” “Thank you,” Olivia says with a yawn, and climbs into bed as Archer closes the door.

……………

“This door will lead you to the rest of the underground,” Archer says, a large door in front of her. “Take care,” she says with a smile, “And if you by chance meet a girl named Eve, tell her I said hello.” “I will,” Olivia says opening the door, “Thank you for your kindness.”


	2. The Fourth Human

**The Fourth Child**

Archer hums a tune as she makes her way though the ruins. Her froggit friend had found a large patch of mushrooms that she wanted to make into a soup. Coming upon the hall he spoke of, she hears voices. “Ribbit ribbit. <I’m not sure what you mean>” “There’s something down there right?” and new voice asks. “Ribbit. <Not for you>” Archer shakes her head, “Why are you not letting them pass?” she says with a smile. “Ribbit!” “Woah. You’re new. I thought it was just these frog things and the bugs.” The stranger says. Archer chuckles, “He’s a Froggit, and the bugs are Whimsun.” Archer hears the sound of writing. “Oh, sorry, just taking notes,” the stranger says, “My name’s Mina.” “Hello Mina,” Archer says with a nod, “I’m Archer. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“So, you’re a monster and this,” Mina waves her hand in an arch in front of her, “Is the home of monsters? But this place is just part of it?” “Yes,” Archer replies, picking mushrooms with the help of her froggit friend. “Ribbit ribbit. <It’s not that hard to understand>” “Be nice,” Archer gently scolds, “She is new to this land.” “This place is awesome,” Mina says, “There’s so many new things here. Thing no one else has seen. Things I’ve never seen!” Archer laughs, “I’ll have to take your word on that.” Mina looks at her confused, “What do you mean?” Archer just smiles and shakes her head. “May I ask, what brings you to the Underground?” Mina rubs her arm, “I didn’t really mean to. I like to explore, and I was wandering around the forest and it started to rain. I found a cave and saw these glowing crystals. I went to get a closer look and next thing I know I’m falling. When I woke up, I was lying in a flower bed,” she scrunches her brow, “One of them talked to me. He was…well, weird.” Archers ears droop slightly, “I am sorry for Flowey’s behavior. He still hasn’t accepted my decision.” “What decision?” Mina asks. “To not harm the humans that fall,” Archer says placing the last mushroom in her bag, “But that is a story for another time. Are you hungry? I plan on making soup.”

……………

“I think I ate too much,” Mina says with a giggle, leaning back in her chair, “But it was so good.” “I’m so glad you liked it. It has been some time since I had a guest,” Archer says smiling. “Do you live here all by yourself?” Mina asks. “I do,” Archer says picking up their bowls, “But you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Though I’m sure will be wanting to go home sometime.” “Um,” Mina fidgets, “If it’s ok with you… I’d like to stay.” Archer stops, tilting her head. “I came from an orphanage, but I’m not as pretty as the other girls, so no one wants to adopt me.” Archer places the dishes she had collected on the table and turns to Mina, “What you look like doesn’t matter to me. I can tell you have a beautiful soul. You are smart, inquisitive, and kind,” she smiles, “To me, you are beautiful, and if it is what you wish, you may stay as long you like. I would love the company.” “R-really?” Mina says standing up. Archer nods. Mina squeals and tackles her in a hug.

……………

_Years pass._

_Archer and Mina explore the ruins, finding places not even Archer knew of._

_Until one day._

“Hey mom,” Mina says, looking up from the book she was reading, “You said there was more to the Underground then just the ruins. What is it like?” “To be honest,” Archer says, “I don’t remember much. I was a child when I came here.” Mina tilt her head, “Have you ever thought about exploring?” Archer laughs, “No. My place is here. But I’m going to guess that you want to.” Mina scratches the back of her head, “Maybe.” Archer laughs again, “I had a feeling this day would come. The ruins are small, and I know how much you like to explore,” Archer stands up, beckoning her to follow, “So I packed a few things you might like to take with.”

“This door will lead you to the rest of the Underground,” Archer says, her hand placed on a large door in the basement. “I can’t convince you to come with?” Mina asks. Archer smiles and shakes her head. “All right,” she says, adjusting the strap of her new backpack, “Then when I come back, I’ll tell you all about my adventures.” Archer reaches her hand out and Mina places it on her cheek, “I will be looking forward to it. Take care.” Mina gives her mom a hug, “Bye,” she says before the door closes.


End file.
